El destino nos volvio a reunir
by justsmile-slm
Summary: Daria vuelve a Lawndale después de salir de la universidad, se encontrara con Trent o con Tom?


Daria volvía con Jane a Lawndale, irían a ver otra vez a sus familias. Jane, volvería a ver a su hermano, Trent, que al parecer tenía un trabajo de repartidor y Daria vería a sus padres y a Quinn que ya estaba más grande luego de haberse terminado el club de modas, comenzó a estudiar más, pero aun así, seguía siendo amigas de Sandi, Tiffany y Stracy.

Jane: Creo que ya estamos llegando a Lawndale, el lugar de nuestra adolescencia.

Daria: Dirás de nuestra asquerosa adolescencia.

Daria aún continuaba con su humor sarcástico y no había cambiado nada excepto sus anteojos que ya no eran tan redondos como antes y su atuendo, ya era de una persona mayor, pero aún seguía como antes.

Jane había cambiado su cabello, ya era liso y sus aretes se los había quitado hace tiempo, ahora llevaba jeans y una sudadera roja, como siempre, pero su aspecto era de una mujer mayor.

Daria y Jane habían llegado a Lawndale, Daria decidió irse a casa y después pasar a casa de Jane para visitar a Trent, pero primero quería ver a su familia.

Jane: Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegamos, me iré a casa y mañana en la tarde, puedes ir a buscarme para visitar a Trent, luego de que termine de desempacar.

Jane: claro, yo también debo desempacar, le pediré ayuda a Trent y nos vemos mañana.

Daria: Adiós

Jane: adiós

Daria y Jane mientras estaban en Boston cada vez por mes se encontraban en una pizzería, donde hablaban de su nueva universidad y recordaban sus viejos tiempos en Lawndale.

Mientras iba a casa, Daria distinguió un auto blanco que le hizo recordar un momento a Tom, la última vez que lo vio él le había dicho que la admiraba y que su opinión era importante para él y que se volverían a buscar para seguir como amigos, pero solo lo vio un par de veces y luego no supo más de él. Daria creía que así sería mejor, para poder olvidarlo.

Daria: ("porque tengo que recordarlo ahora, vaya que me hizo sufrir ese maldito")

Daria iba llegando a casa, saca sus antiguas llaves de la casa que creyó jamás volver a usar y abre la puerta al prender la luz aparece su madre Helen y su padre Jake.

Helen & Jake: Bienvenida hija

Ambos abrazan a su hija que no veían hace tiempo. Detrás de ellos aparece Quinn.

Quinn: Hola Daria

Daria: Hola Quinn, ¿qué ocurre?

Helen: Ahora que llegaste pensábamos hacer algo por ti en familia todos juntos.

Daria: Bueno, podrían subir mis maletas en familia

Helen: Vamos Daria, queremos oír todo sobre la universidad y sobre ti.

Daria: (suspira) Ok, pero primero quiero ir a mi cuarto a desempacar, mañana quede en ir a casa de Jane mañana y tengo que tener todo listo.

Helen: Bien, Jake, ayuda a Daria a subir sus cosas.

Daria se dio cuenta que todo era como antes, los aspectos de su familia había cambiado un poco pero todo seguía igual, lo cual por alguna razón la hacía sentir tranquila.

Al abrir su habitación recordaba cuando pasaba horas viendo televisión o leyendo ahí.

Jake: Aquí están bien Daria?

Daria: eh?, si solo tengo que guardar unas cosa y bajo.

Helen: No tardes demasiado querida, queremos darte un regalo.

Daria abrió su closet y comenzó a guardar su ropa, como solía hacerlo antes, luego miro su cama y se arrojó sobre ella al mirar el techo, recordó cuando ella y Tom hablaban por teléfono muchas veces y que ahora ya ni siquiera podían verse. Cuando de pronto suena una voz que la distrae.

Helen: Daria rápido, te estamos esperando.

Daria se termina de ordenar sus cosas y baja a el comedor. Todos estaban ahí esperándola, Helen y Jake tenían regalo para ella y Quinn también.

Helen: Daria, ahora que trabajas como escritora, queríamos regalarte esto para ti.

Era una computadora personal para ella, Daria tenía una, pero esta era más moderna y estaba personalizada con unos lindos diseños negros y verdes.

Quinn: y para que escribas con estilo, esto es para ti.

Era un bello atuendo diseñado especialmente para ella, como un uniforme de una secretaria pero este era un poco más relajado para poder usarlo en cualquier lugar no solo en el trabajo.

Jake: ¿y qué opinas hija?

Daria: gracias, realmente me servirán mucho cuando trabaje.

Helen: Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a el living a hablar de tu trabajo.

Toda la noche Daria hablo sobre su nuevo trabajo, su universidad y que pronto la transferirán a otro Ciudad para que escriba una columna en el Diario.

Helen, Jake y Quinn hablaron de sus anécdotas que pasaron en casa en su ausencia y pasaron toda la noche en familia.

Al otro día

Daria estaba en su habitación, estaba despertando cuando le llega un rayo de luz desde la ventana, abre sus ojos y se coloca sus lentes. Tenía que encontrarse con Jane en la tarde, volvería a ver a Trent otra vez, esta vez sería distinto ya ambos estaban más grandes, ya no eran los jóvenes de antes, o por lo menos ella no. A sus pensamientos volvieron los recuerdos cuando ella se sentía atraída por él, cuando se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía y la vez que fueron juntos a comprarle un regalo a Jane y ella termino con una perforación en su ombligo por él.

Se levantó de su cama e iba a alistarse para cuando llegara Jane a buscarla.

Si esta misma tarde volvería ver al chico que la ponía nerviosa muchas veces, dejándola sin habla. Pero que luego lo comenzó a considerar como un hermano mayor, aunque quien sabe, tal vez él siempre la veía como su hermana menor. O podría cambiar su opinión de ella.

Volvería ver otra vez a Trent.


End file.
